Chapter 5: First Mission
(The scene cuts to the present day. Outside of the State Capitol, a Ninja Warrior course has been built. The date is January 1, 2007.) * Milal: Welcome to Oklahoma City, where we've built our course right outside the State Capitol building. It's the first stop on a big tour of Raven: Mission Impossible! Hello, everyone! And thanks for being here with us! I'm Milal. * Halka: And I'm Halka. And, Milal, this is the home of the Thunder and this crowd knows how to get love and you'd better believe they're gonna bring the thunder tonight. * Milal: Well, a twister happened here 8 years ago and it was one of the most unpredictable events we've ever had. Tonight, we've only made things harder. Plus, some wild new obstacles that will push us to our limits. And, Halka, this course is gonna be a ton of fun to watch. * Halka: Yeah. And, luckily, we've got some of the fastest and strongest ninja athletes ready to run wild here in OKC. (In a restaurant in Prague, the six warriors walk in the glass front doors, right next to an enormous fish tank, part of the restaurant's exterior wall. He scans the clientele carefully -- maybe a dozen patrons are scattered around. Eugene Kittridge is seated at a table in the middle. He and Jaddo make eye contact. He walks to the table, a couple of quick, seemingly cursory glances around the room as he goes. Kittridge has been working on a pretty good-sized lobster. He rises to greet the warriors and they sit.) * Kittridge: I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know how much Jim in particular meant to you, Jaddo. Personally as well as professionally. * Jaddo: Yeah. (He spots a stack of documents on the table. Jaddo picks them up. There's a Canadian picture bearing his photo and the name Phillipe Doucette, credit cards, driver's license, etc.) * Kittridge: Passport, visas - you know the drill. We'll work the exfiltration through Canada, debrief you at Langley. Throw the Prague police a bone, you know toss them a few suspects. Follow me? * Worjo: Yeah. I follow you. * Kittridge: We've lost enough agents for one night. * Jaddo: You mean I've lost enough agents for onenight. (Kittridge seems to be at the point of saying one thing, then, carefully.) * Kittridge: You seem hell bent on blaming yourself, warriors. * Brena: Who else is left? * Kittridge: Yes. I see your point. * Cullin: Why was there another team? * Kittridge: What? * Nosoo: Of IMF agents. At the Embassy. Tonight. * Kittridge: I don't quite follow you. * Sharka: Let's see if you can follow me around this room. (Eyes are moving around the room.) The drunk Russians on the embankment at 7 and 8 o'clock... The couple waltzing around me at the Embassy at 9 and 11. The waiter behind Hannah at the top of the staircase - Bowtie, 12 o'clock. The other IMF team. You're worried about me. Why? * Kittridge: (a tight little smile) You're right. Maybe this'll save some time. (The figures around the room have grown restless. Kittridge tries to indicate that it's okay. He pulls some papers out of his jacket.) * Kittridge: For a little over two years now, we've been spotting serious blowback in IMF operations. We have a penetration. The other day we decoded a message on the Internet from a Czech we know as "Max." * Jaddo: The arms dealer. * Kittridge: That's right. Max, it seems, has two unique gifts -- a capacity for anonymity and for corrupting susceptible agents. This time he's gotten to someone on the inside - he's put himself in a position to buy our NOC list. An operation he referred to as "Job 314". The job he thought Golitsyn was doing tonight. * Cullin: But the list Golitsyn stole was a decoy. * Kittridge: Correct the actual list is safe at Langley. "Golitsyn" was a lightning rod, one of ours. * Brena: This whole operation was a mole-hunt. * Kittridge: Yes, the mole's deep inside. And -- like you said. You all survived. (Jaddo stares at him levelly.) * Kittridge: I want to show you something, Jaddo. (He now shoves the papers across the table. They're xeroxed copies of a Wisconsin bank account in the name of Nevar.) * Kittridge: Since Nevar's death, your family's farm has been in sub-chapter S and now, suddenly, they're flush with over $120,000 in the bank. Dad's illness was supposed to have wiped out the bank account -- dying slowly in America after all, can be a very expensive proposition, Jaddo. So, why don't we go quietly out of here onto the plane... (Jaddo says nothing.) * Kittridge: Jaddo, I can understand you're very upset. * Worjo: Kitteridge, you've never seen him very upset. (Jaddo takes something from his jacket pocket. While Kittridge talks, he unwraps whatever is in his hand.) * Kittridge: All right. Enough is enough, warriors. You've bribed, cajoled, killed - and relied on intimate loyalties to get away with it. You're determined to shake hands with the devil and I'm going to make sure you do it in hell. (We see what Jaddo is holding in his hand -- it's the piece of bubble gum, half red, half green. He squeezes the gum, mushing the two sides together. Nosoo lashes out, swatting Kittridge's glass of wine off the table in one quick motion with her sword. As she does, she hurls the piece of gum Jaddo is holding. Diners look up, startled at the sound of the breaking wine glass. Kittridge follows the trajectory of the glass and sees the piece of gum, stuck to the tank. His eyes widen. Kaboom! The tiny piece of plastic explodes, shattering the fish tank. A hundred gallons of water flow over the man and woman, knocking them to the ground. At the same time, the warriors bolt for the door and into the town.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible